Sssneaking Sssupicion Thosse Gorn Are Up 2 No Good
by Tribble Master
Summary: In which, the story comes to a head like a bad zit. But, hey, somebody's gotta pop off those Gorn.
1. Falling back into their handss

**Chapter One: In which, with a stutter over pronounced through the translator, the Gorn are here for desssstruction. **

Gasping as he lifted his arm, he realized the deep jagged knife wound had re-opened. But it was his only chance, so, gritting his teeth he reached for the next rock above his head. As he lifted his right arm, he could swear he felt the muscle pull. He had been through worse though, he reminded himself. _If I survived that mess, this is no problem. Just keep moving… _was his silent mantra as he slowly moved up the cliff face.

Then his foot slipped. He began to fall back down the twenty feet he had just scaled. Back down, he fell into the alien Camp were he was being held prisoner in the canyon. _Time for plan A again, _he thought without looking at the ground, _if I make it. _ With a smack that brought fresh waves of pain, he hit the ground, unconsciously finding another way to escape his Gorn captors: a dreamless sleep.

The guard finished zipping up his uniform and sighed relief. Looking to see that no one was watching, he turned from the damp rock and ran back to the tent he was guarding. He checked around the tent's perimeter to see that everything was in place. His eyes widened to see that prisoner 086 was on the ground. The man's golden tunic was torn, his right arm was at an odd angle, and blood was pouring from his mouth. Swearing, the Gorn guard reached into his pocket for his communicator. Sweating bullets, he feared what punishment he would receive for leaving his post and letting the most valued man his Captain had ever captured get hurt. "Um, um, this security member Alec, um, prisoner zero eight six is hurt real bad here and…."

"What?" Came the instantaneous reply, "Security member this security chief, you said Zero Eight Six?"

"Yes, sir."

Alec heard curses and barked orders on the other end. Before they came, he decided it would be best to start composing his will.

SS SS SS SS SS SS SS SS SS SS

Spock looked fixedly at the buttons on the command chair. He was so used to the science station buttons, that as un-logical as it sounded, these seemed foreign to him, and somehow un-touchable. Perhaps they had that feeling because of his own worries that he could never fill the, as McCoy might say, Captain's shoes. With no recent information, he didn't expect the crew to say anything new. "Report," he said half-heartedly.

Sulu flashed a tired smiled and excitedly exclaimed, "I found out what it was that disabled our ship. It took some time but it was in my computer bank. We faced it once before."

Spock broke away from the multi colored buttons. "Who was it?"

"We met them at Cestus III. It was Gorn. The energy signatures match exactly."

Spock breathed deeply. He couldn't understand why the situation made him so, mad? Or frustrated? It couldn't have been caused by sleep loss, he only meditated. It wa hunger either. He'd been eating correctly, when he could. Maybe he had been on the bridge to long. This was urgent though, he had to keep scanning the stars for the Captain. His friend was waiting. Sulu, watched as Sock rubbed his forehead. He thought that only humans did that to prevent migraines. You never knew though, he concluded, Spock was an alien, anything was possible. Spock's voice did not betray him, as he flatly said, "Good, Chekhov, find all recent information on Gorn Activity."

Looking up from the science station Chekhov acknowledged with a curt, "Yessir."

Spock turned to look at Uhura. "Well? Any radio calls expressing nefarious intent? Or perhaps a wish for a collaborative exchange? Anything?"

Uhura took out her ear piece. "No sir. Whatever they want with him, we won't find out until their done, I fear."

Spock turned away. "Then you should take a sedative to quell your fears, we will find him before they are finished. Meanwhile, Ensign Jones takes us to Cestus III at maximum warp."

Jones did not look up from navigation as he adjusted the buttons, "Yes sir, but uh, are the repairs finished? I mean, is it okay to get going already?"

"Just do it," Spock said. He looked back at the chair's armrest. The clock said it was 20 hundred hours. The day shift would be over soon. Just not soon enough, Spock thought, I need to go to my quarters.

SS SS SS SS SS SS SS SS SS SS

When he opened his eyes, his vision immediately blurred. For a second the walls looked like home, and not some filthy, torn medical tent. He was wrong, of course. When he breathed the pain came back, as well as the heavy feeling in his arms. He tried to shut his eyes and wipe it all away. Then he heard the Security Chief's voice. Knowing that respect was demanded, he started to sit up. He felt a wave of dizziness then a scaly fist slamming back onto the cot. The humanoid recognized the fist as one of the second in commands, or rather, the Chief's hired Muscle.

"Rest, my good sir," said the Chief in his mocking voice. "You gave us quite a scare. Good thing we saved you in the nick of time."

"Good thing," he coughed. The second in command cuffed him.

As his coughing fit receded, he wiped a trickle of blood from the side of his mouth. The Chief, patient through the man's ordeal, continued, "Anyway, you'll be staying here in this ward with Alec for the time being, at least until the cast sets."

"What makes you think I can escape while tied to this cot? Why is that pathetic excuse for a lizard here guarding me?"

"He's not guarding you," Chief hissed, "He's another patient."

Chief nodded, and the Muscle used a Gorn equivalent of a hypo to inject him with a purplish substance. The mocking tone returned to his voice, "Sleep well, Captain."

As the pair left, he shuddered. The Chief's favorite nickname for him (aside from filth, slime, and eighty six) was Tiger, after his middle name Tiberius. It was not a good sign if the Gorn who enjoyed inflicting bodily harm on Kirk was calling him by proper Starfleet rank. Kirk looked at the cot next to him. The guard named Alec looked bad, and not just Kirk's usual standard of ugly, but really bent out of shape. He didn't feel sorry for the guy. Even though this tent was as familiar to him as to the one were he was usually kept, he began to count the holes in the tent's ceiling, again. His arm tingled.

Outside the window he saw a red beam cut across the camp. James blinked, it was just his vision blurring again. It couldn't be, could it? He turned his head to get a better view of the window. He saw more of the beams fly, too many to be a coincidence. Perhaps Plan A had been working? His hopes flew to where he thought the _Enterprise_was in orbit.

Several shadowy figures crossed the dirt. The flap of the medical tent opened and for a moment he was afraid the Chief had come to get rid of him before who ever his rescuers were came. Instead he saw a familiar form clad in blue, with cheeks green from the adrenaline rush. "Captain? Is that you?"

Spock took steps forward into the light, illuminating the bags under his eyes. Kirk squinted looking at his almost to-thin friend. "Spock, you look worse than me."

"I doubt it since, your arm is broken and your leg is in a, might I add, poorly constructed splint," Spock said with one brow raised.

The Vulcan lowered his weapon and started to un-do the restraints on Kirk. Kirk looking up at Spock, barely saw the Gorn uniform glint in the corner of his eye before he could shout, "Get down!"

Spock turned to see, and took the weapon in the chest. Before he finished falling to the floor Spock had been wiped from the face of the planet. Looking from were his friend should have been to the Gorn security member at the door, Kirk was speechless for a moment. "No! No! You'll pay for this!" He yelled venomously at the Gorn. He tugged at his restraints that refused to come undone.

Two tents away, in his office, the Chief smiled at the sound of yells. "Looks like tiger is bouncing back," he said to his secretary, "tell the Captain we'll have the information he wants shortly. "

The secretary, contrary to the rapidly forming Gorn stereotype, was attractive (for her species) with curves unlike the rectangular shape of the males. She smiled, an unusually beautiful smile, and did as she was told.

In orbit, the only ship hovering was the _G.S.S. Safari. _No one wanted to wake the Captain while he slept, but when he woke the communications officer would relay the message. At least two solar systems away was the_Enterprise. _

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

In his quarters, Spock went straight to his desk. Tonight, same as the night before,he had skipped diner. Several nights ago, when the ordeal had begun, (it was probably the second night) as he was meditating something unusual had occurred. A flicker had come across his mind, a map of the stars, as if someone had been lying on the grass taking a picture. Spock dismissed it at first, but it happened again the next night. The image stayed in his mind for ten seconds longer than the previous evening's. Again, on the fifth night he saw it, and felt the energy that came with it. It was Spock's hypothesis that Kirk was trying to project an image of were he was to him. Last night there had been no image. At the time when it should have come however, Spock had been in the science lab gathering spare parts.

He sat at his desk and looked at his project so far. If he was correct, it could potentially strengthen his telepathic powers, and allow him to connect with Jim. Maybe, if he was strong enough, even talk to Jim. Only time would tell, and he needed to stop speculating. Spock felt that with the absence of a picture things had perhaps turned dire.

Sulu meanwhile was in the gym. His frustration with the inability to locate the Captain was wormed out and dealt with here. He swung his rapier fiercely, adding another useless former-target practice to the incinerator pile in shreds.

How long ago was it? It must have been a week and a little more. Sulu began to work on his foot work, not wanting to waste another dummy. The Captain had made a joke right before the ship shuddered. It was perhaps, the most unusual weapon they had ever faced. It did not jar the ship like Alaska's 1964 earthquake, but rocked it as it's energy wormed in and destroyed systems. Sulu had noticed it first, immediately reporting that the weapon systems were at half-power. Then Scotty came over the intercom. Engines were mysteriously drained. The Captain looked at Spock, who knew with out being told what the question was. It is alien fire, he said, there is a ship de-cloaking behind us.

Sulu stopped and went to put away the rapier. He needed something heaver, and picked up the saber. He looked at the blade were the events of the past kept replaying. It had been no surprise when the Captain had ordered full power to defensive shields, especially the ones on the aft. He then told Uhura to clear her board of the incoming reports from the other decks. Without waiting for him to call them, the Gorn appeared on the screen. "Sssurender yourssselves. I am Captain Squmata of the _G.S.S Safari. _You will be the first causalitiesss of the new Gorn empire."

Unsurprised, Kirk told them they would never surrender. Sulu wondered now looking back if they had really wanted them to surrender. It was probably just buying them time to configure their machine. Captain Squmata hissed, As you wish. Then Captain Kirk disappeared. The Gorn ship flew away faster than any speed the _Enterprise _could do at full power.

Sulu dropped the saber. He was done for the evening.

Uhura, Nurse Chapel, and Yeoman Rand were in the medical lab discussing the current situation as well. However, they were playing cards as a way of relaxing. Like Sulu, their recreational hobbies did nothing to ease the tension.

**End of Chapter One**

**If you know the what the Gorn Captain's name means, Congratulations , you are a nerd. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: In wich Alec our trusty Gorn ssssecurity guard mess up big time. He is for sssure ssscrewed.**

He can't be….He can't be….Dead?

That's just a word. Just a word describing a list of causalities, a list of people he doesn't know. So Spock can't be…

Can't be…dead. He knows Spock is, as much as he hates to admit it. It could only mean one thing: The Enterprise had come to save him, and found him. They had failed. There was no one else coming, no one else to save him.

No one's saving me, he realized quietly, so this will be my last play. It doesn't matter what they do anymore, because I'll die here. He smiled though to himself as he saw the light at the end of the tunnel in his thoughts: _But just because I have lost, doesn't mean they have to win…  
_  
His arm had been broken in the fall and his leg also. So instead of uselessly sitting there while he was immobilized doing nothing he started thinking of what he would say when they came back. He wondered briefly what the expression on McCoy's face would be if they had rescued him. He probably would have been shocked by all the scars.

But the doctor was most likely dead like his crew, like…Spock. Jim wondered briefly is any of them had been saved by the Gorn. He hoped that some of his crew was safe somewhere, far from the Gorn and their instruments of torture.

Spock was dead though, and he was on his own. It was time to think.His clothes were dirty. The gold command shirt was now brown and bloody, and his black pants were shredded. He wonder briefly how long his beard was, but there was more important things to do.

s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s

One month, two days, three hours and six minuets. McCoy accidentally knocked over a beaker and swore. That was his most promising test that was splatted on the floor. He'd been working now for one month, two days, three hours, and six minuets to find something usable as a bio-toxin against the Gorn, something to hurt them for taking their captain. It wasn't ethical for him to want to inflict pain, of course, but Jim T. Kirk was his friend also. Certainly the Gorn weren't caring for Kirk's welfare.

Officially Captain Kirk had been gone for one month and three days, but McCoy had not started his  
quest until the second day. His back was turned to the door when Spock walked in. McCoy did not hear the footsteps as he scrubbed away at the stain on the carpet. "Doctor."

"What? Oh, damn, it's you Spock. You scared me. What do you want? Something to quell you nerves?"

"I am only her to request something for a headache, Doctor."

"Which you wouldn't have if you just ate." McCoy threw his towel in the trash receptacle and headed towards his office. Spock followed him, "I do eat Doctor, when I have the time."

"Pht, you only make time for that machine of yours," McCoy grumbled while pulling out a pill bottle from his desk. "Here. Try not to overdose."

Spock took two pills and swallowed. "I'll be in my room."

As he walked out McCoy shouted, "Get some food first!"

But the doors had already shut.

In his room Spock looked at the device. Would it even work? Probably not, he thought, but it has a 45 percent chance of success. That was worth it. Picking up his screw driver, Spock started to tinker with one of the coils inside it. He heard a snap, and realized he had applied to much pressure. Maybe, McCoy was right, and maybe he should go eat. The thought of what was happening to his friend at that moment made him press on.

Sulu threw down his sword. He was tired of practicing. He wanted to fight. The sound of the doors made him turn. Uhura walked in. "Hi," she said softly.

"Hi. How are you doing?"

"Oh, I'm alright. Just got tired of playing cards."

"Me too. I mean, tired of practicing."

"How much closer are we to the Gorn do you think?"

"Well, we just left Cestus three so, I'd say a least a couple more days before we see any of those scaly  
monsters," he said and shrugged. He carried the sword over to the closet and threw it in.

"It's shame we didn't find anything on Cestus." Uhura sighed, pulling out a chair.

"I agree," Sulu said grabbing a chair, "I was really hoping to find at least some clue."

They both looked at their own feet and were silent for a minuet. Sulu looked up, "Do you want to go do something? I don't know about you but I'm hungry."

"Sure, I'll go with you to the cafeteria."

"Okay, just give me a minuet to change."

They almost hit Spock, minuets later when they entered the dinning room. As a result, Uhura got Plomeek soup all over her dress, and anything left of Spock's meal was on the floor. "Never mind," he mumbled, "I wasn't hungry."

After picking up the tray Spock left. He felt angry at himself for taking a break, and for wasting his time. He didn't show it though. Uhura apologized to Sulu and left to go change.

s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s

"Good morning tiger," the Chief hissed entering the tent. "Did you sleep well last night?"

"Perfectly," James Tiberus Kirk spat. "And you?"

"Well aside from that pathetic attempt from your rescuees, I slept well myself."

Kirk looked at him. He didn't know Gorn mannerisms that well. Even if the Chief lied he wasn't sure he would be able to tell. The Chief nodded to his second in command. The alien was playing with a small dagger. "Now, before your little adventure yesterday, we were asking you some questions. If I recall, you were being rather stubborn. Where did you say the Federation Outpost was?"

"I didn't." Kirk said while glaring. The second in command used the dagger to make a long incision along James' calf.

"Are you sso ssure? Well, well. Do you want to tell us today?"

"No." Kirk clenched his teeth as the second in command made another cut. His leg now had a large  
bloody x on it.

"How many ssStarsships dossse the Federation have?"

"I don't remember." Another cut. Another wound. It hurt, it hurt, but he didn't say.

"Answer me, Kirk. You can't last much longer and you know that. You have more sscars on your body than our bravest warriors. We can't always wait for them to heal."

"Why not? I have time." Kirk's words were brave. He knew though that he didn't. He was the Gorn's first human medical subject. They didn't know anything on his physiology, and were learning slowly. In the meantime his cuts were getting infected, and his wounds were piling up.

"Tick tock, tiger, tick tock. I'm going to go and let you think thingsss over. I'll be back thisss afternoon. Maybe, I'll even let you ssee on of your Federation friendsss."

He left laughing. Kirk believed him, and wondered which one of his crew was now at their mercy. That afternoon, Kirk realized, he would have to answer their questions. With bullshit of course, they were getting impatient. Impatience would make them dangerous.

From the next cot over he heard grunting. Alec was waking up. "Welcome to the waking world." Kirk shouted.

Alec grumbled something. Then he half sat up and looked at the prisoner. "Did the Chief sssay your buddiesss tried to ressscue you last night?"

"Yeah. Didn't you see the fire fight? Officer Spock walked in here."

"You know, I may have been asssleep, but I would have woken up in laser'ss were going off. And I mossst certainly would have heard if we had won. The Gorn are very nossiy when victoriousss."

Kirk squeezed his eyes shut. Spock wasn't dead. The crew wasn't dead. He was their only hostage. Alec looked at him, "What?"

"Tell your chief I'll tell him all he needs to know."

Alec smiled. This was his chance to redeem himself no. So he got up, a quickly as his tired limbs would allow, and started to walk towards the tent. Kirk took a deep breath as he heard Alec leaving. By tomorrow, he would be dead, he thought. It was the unavoidable conclusion of his kidnapping. But the _Enterprise _might still be on their way. He could only hope.

s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s

Two days later on the bridge a silent cheer went around when Chekov spoke. "Mr. Spock sir, we are entering a solar system and a Gorn ship is in orbit of the third planet."  
Inwardly, Spock smiled.

**To be continued. **

**Squmata. The Family for most lizards. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: ****In which, weapons are drawn, some die, and solutions are found**

For the first time in his life, Spock cried

For the first time in his life, Spock cried. They were small tears, not dramatic, just one or two that fell quietly down his cheek. He had stopped breathing, and thinking, when he saw it. He only cried. A historic moment to be sure, but no one else in the away team noticed as tears also fell from their faces.

Was it even possible for legends to die?

They were all dirty, tired as the adrenaline rush from the battle faded. One person had a scorch mark on his arm, but they didn't complain. They had found the one causality not from the short battle. Even when McCoy was using a bandage to stem the blood from the most serious wound, no sign from life could be found. McCoy could hardly choke out the words. As he began to pronounce the man dead, mid sentence the victim suddenly gasped for air. McCoy was startled for one second and then quickly became professional. Rapidly, he began to work- trying to stem blood, wrap the different wounds, and keep his friend alive.

Spock let out the breath he'd been holding, and steadied himself. Two days ago, on the ship, they _Enterprise _crew had been hopeful. Now, even with success so close, the still had a lot more to hope for.

_Two days ago…_

The promise of long sought information prompted the captain to beam down. He sat in his tent, and ordered that prisoner zero eight six be brought to him. _God, _he thought as the second in command went to go get Kirk, _one month and little more of poison, stab wounds, and beatings just to get this guy to talk, and it had better pay off. _Even the feared Captain had scary superiors, and they were preparing a military attack on Starfleet. All they needed though, was to know were the opposing team was. They had even built this compound for Starfleet Captains- that was how dedicated the Gorn government was to this new goal.

Then the tent flap opened. With a crutch, or a friendly arm, 086 might have been able to walk steadily. However, Kirk was forced to limp along, unsteady and off balance. His legs burned with every step, and his arm was in a sling. He fell once, but no one ran to his aid. Shakily he stood up. "Captain," Kirk said with a nod.

"And hello to you former Captain," Captain Squmata acknowledged.

The Chief smiled at his Captain, "Yesterday after the failed Starfleet rescue (and, Kirk noticed, this was where the Chief winked at his superior) Tiger decided to tell us what we want."

"Oh really," the Captain said leaning forward, "do tell."

"The starships you wanted to know—_Independence, Enterprise, Guile,_ and _Tank _well they are all armed, to the teeth, that includes corbormite." Kirk said looking at his feet, he gave off the façade of extreme guilt for even saying this much.

"And?" said the Chief, "what is this corbomite? Were these four ships? Doesn't your Starfleet need more?"

"No," Kirk said patiently explaining, "They never fail. Even if they do, the corbomite destroys almost all attackers. It was a good thing the _Enterprise_ was on its way to get some when you attacked."

"Good thing," the second in command grumbled.

"Where, Kirk, you keep avoiding the where," hissed Captain Squmata.

"_Independence _and _Guile _are watching the Romulan border waiting to provoke a conflict. _Guile_ is off in Space sector 6 searching for new civilizations to join Starfleet or other wise." Kirk smiled evilly and spit blood, "and the _Enterprise _is on it's way right now."

With a nod from the Captain the second in command punched Kirk in the chest a few for times for good measure. Then Captain Squmata stood and talked to were Kirk had now fallen on the floor. "This had better not be lies Kirk."

He walked out and then went back to the ship. The Chief and the second in command dragged Kirk to the pitiful excuse for a medical tent. As they left the secretary came in and gave him some water. Kirk squinted at her; his left eye was black and almost swollen shut.

"They're going to kill me soon, huh?"

She looked at him and quietly said, "Tomorrow, but, you knew that."

After his first sip of water he was coughing badly. She left, probably frighten by the sight of him.

"Tomorrow." Kirk sighed.

He didn't the _Enterprise _would be there so quickly.

"Tomorrow." Spock sighed. Would that be quick enough? Once there they'd have to scan each planet and find the one with Kirk. If… he wasn't dead. Spock shook his head, he was being morbid again.

His helmet was almost finished. He could scan once to make sure it was safe, and that all the kinks were gone. But he had to know if it worked. Illogically, he slipped it on, and flicked the switch.

The machine hummed at first, and then it surged. Spock felt it gaining heat rapidly, but suddenly he could also feel everything. He knew exactly every thought on the ship at once. Every emotion overwhelmed him. After panicking for a second (the briefest) he forced his mental shields to come up.

He had touched Kirk's mind before. Once in a replicated western town, once when Kirk couldn't remember himself, and once when Kirk wanted to forget. He knew Kirk's mind. He just had to find it.

It was easier than Spock thought… but he had no time for distractions, he had one focus.

Somewhere, Spock didn't know yet, Kirk screamed at his approach. Spock hadn't realized how much force he had.

…

When the fire alarm went off, McCoy and two security guards ran to Spock's room. The door opened. Spock was on the floor shaking, his helmet smoking. Once removed by the red clad ensigns, McCoy saw that the tips of Spock's ears were burned.

Still shaking, Spock repeatedly murmured, "I know where. I know…"

He laughed. Somewhere inside his head, Spock was happy, exuberant and elated to have at last found his friend. McCoy felt a chill go up his spine at the eerie sound as he pulled out the burn crème.

….

Despite the initial shock, Kirk had been overjoyed to feel Spock's presence. Now, after he was gone, Kirk laughed also, but it was a sad laugh. It was too late; his brilliant science officer had at last found him. At last! But Kirk knew he was as good as dead. He squeezed his eyes shut, and with out effort fell into a dreamless sleep.

When he woke, it was to a rough hand hitting him on the side of his head.

"Up," said the second in command.

"Time's up," said the chief.

Kirk rose.

….

The doctor wanted Spock to sleep. Instead, after coming fully awake from the daze of being everywhere at once, he ran to the bridge. "Move." He said forcefully to Ensign Jones. Spock jumped in the vacated seat and plugged in the coordinates. He moved back to his own command chair and hit the communications button. "Scott, make the engines go faster."

Scott had never heard Spock use that tone of voice before, and did the request without argue. "Uhura," Spock said while turning his chair to face here. "Prepare a team to go down to the planet to rescue the Captain. Include McCoy and me on that list."

…

The tents had been arranged in a circle. There was an open clearing in the center. Kirk stood in the middle. He looked up at the sky, and then back at his feet. Nothing. There was nothing in the sky. There was nothing the Gorn had gained during his stay. Now the Gorn Captain took a long blade and said a series of words aloud. Kirk was not paying attention. Something about Kirk being alien scum, the first casualty in a glorious war, and he should feel honored, and was there any last words?

Kirk spit at the Captain's feet. Captain Squmata brought his blade down slicing Kirk across his throat. It wasn't deep; it did not hit bone and it would take Kirk a couple of minuets to bleed out. James Tiberus Kirk fell to the ground. As his blood drained the world grew fuzzy. Somewhere, there were orders of clean up being shouted.

There were shouts, so many shouts. James whished it would at least be quiet for his last few minuets. He had done enough good in his life to deserve that least that, right? He was seeing colored spots now. He shut his eyes.

More shouts. And there was a light. A hand against his forehead. A pressure on his throat were he couldn't breathe. A wet drop on his cheek. Kirk wanted one last breath before he was gone.

As soon as he gasped air he felt suddenly those hands touching him more. More pressure. More pain. It hurt. Why wasn't he dead?

More shouts-- "Make sure there are no other Gorn!" "Emergency Medical beam up!"

His breathing grew more rapid, Kirk was panicking. He was too weak to move, but so much was happening. He had to know, but everything went black.

He didn't think he would wake up.

Spcok startled awake. He had been sleeping in a chair in sickbay. For a moment he was worried but then he saw the monitor above the captain's bed was steady. His muscles relaxed.

It looked to Spock that every inch of his friend was covered in bandages. McCoy kept reassuring him that even though it looked bad, Jim was still alive and that was good.

But how good is a broken leg, several infected cuts, and a score of bruises?

McCoy looked up. He had been working on preparing more medicine for the Captain. "Spock, he's still here. I told you hours ago, he isn't going anywhere. You got him home safely. So go to your quarters."

"No," Spock said. "I have to be here when he wakes up."

"Spock …" McCoy started to speak when Jim started to convulse.

Suddenly he was very much alive, very much in panic, and despite the medication very much in pain. McCoy ran over to help; he put his hand on Kirk's arm while he reached for a hypo. "It's McCoy, Jim, your fine, calm down…"

As the hypo started to hiss, the captain started to relax. Then he flat lined.

Spock jumped up in an instant. He shouted, "What did you do?"

He pushed McCoy forcefully to the side. Then he placed on hand on his friend's forehead. The desire for connection was realized instantly. Spock forced his thoughts in Kirk's mind.

/_You are alive. You are with friends. Do not despair. You are alive. Do not fight us. You are with friends./ _

Kirk's heart started to beat.

"Dammit, Spock." McCoy mumbled while rubbing his bruised arm.

"Doctor, I'm going to stay here."

McCoy looked at his patient's sleeping form. The Capitan seemed calmer. The doctor let out a deep sigh. "Fine."

Somewhere, deep in his dreams, Kirk relaxed.


End file.
